


Waking

by lousy_science



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/pseuds/lousy_science
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet I stumbled over in a dusty corner of my hard drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

He still felt small when he woke. For a few seconds every day Steve was reminded that his body was not his own. That it was a gift, an obligation – a fulfilled wish. Steve had known true desire only in one form, a direction that most people, most soldiers even, rarely traveled the length of. There are prettier, easier, more romantic things to pin your heart to. But Steve Rogers had placed his heart in his country’s hands, and he could feel it beat, too-large and thick with longing, pinning him on his back for that sliver of time as he realized, all over again, who he was. Like a magic trick, performed daily, to dusty unseeing mirrors, the rabbit came out of the hat again. America lived. Steve breathed its air in to his healthy lungs, and awoke completely.

 

He still believed the same things. That had never changed.

 

Most people wouldn’t hand their body over to a cause, no matter how much they said at rallies or what slogans they pinned to their chests. Even if they had got the option that Steve Rogers had been presented with, he learned again and again that the burn of loyalty, of fighting for what’s right, of patriotism and courage, that it was a rare fire that burned in him. The strongest in this world, he discovered, often didn’t want to use their strength to shelter others. They wanted to conquer.

 

Tony Stark had got on his nerves from the start. This guy, he was all flash, and he was all for one – himself.

 

When Tony kissed him, Steve felt new spaces fill out in his body.


End file.
